


Slow Night

by wabbitseason



Category: Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons)
Genre: Episode: s02e07-08 Maid of Honor, F/M, Press and Tabloids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-10
Updated: 2009-06-10
Packaged: 2017-11-06 13:55:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/419649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wabbitseason/pseuds/wabbitseason
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>By itself, the headline caption "Wonder Woman in Paris" shouldn't have been that noteworthy, except she wasn't dressed in her usual star-spangled regalia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slow Night

**Author's Note:**

> Stemmed from my basic question: "What was Superman doing during the events of Maid of Honor?" Probably off in another galaxy, saving the world, but you never never know. Killing two proverbial birds with one stone for [](http://bradygirl-12.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**bradygirl_12**](http://bradygirl-12.dreamwidth.org/) two year-long challenges "Cast of Thousands" and "Tabloids". With thanks to [](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=fanficpen)[**fanficpen**](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=fanficpen) for the initial read through and comments.

  
"Shouldn't you have gone home by now, Smallville?"

"There’s no rest for the weary." Clark tucked a pencil behind his ear. "Perry wanted this interview filed as soon as I came back to the office." He hadn't realized how late the hour had gotten. Sunshine usually streamed through the Daily Planet office windows, but the shadows of evening had crept in. Most of the regular city desk had already left for the day. "That was only three hours ago."

"Rough assignment this time?" Lois asked.

"Nothing I can’t handle," Clark said. "So what’s your excuse for hanging around the office this late?" Clark skimmed over his story for any final typos, and then pressed send. "Glad that's over." His long day was finally at a close. He leaned back in his chair. "Shouldn't you be off trying to find Superman?"

"Very funny," Lois said. "Actually there's not much going on tonight. Unless there's been a call?" She asked hopefully.

"Nary a peep out of the phones," Clark let his super hearing wander around the city. With the story done, he could use a good bank robbery about now, something to stretch his other muscles. His hearing ranged even further around the world. Maybe an earthquake in the Far East? Even his Justice League communicator remained silent. "What is the world coming to?"

Lois shrugged. "For once, no news is good news." She fidgeted in place. "Have you checked the wires recently?"

"Not since I arrived," Clark grinned. He’d never seen Lois this anxious. "You're really itching for a story."

"Just shut up and search," Lois said. "There has to be _something_ going on in the world."

Hiding a smile, Clark pulled up the online services. The news feeds weren't that busy either, reporting the usual events. Clark read out a few headlines, but none of them interested either of them, so he switched to the wire photos. The captions were usually good for a few late night laughs. "Let’s see what we have... it looks like just the usual red carpet arrivals and sports events..."

On the third page, a photo caught Clark's attention. Out of curiosity, Clark pulled up the photo, unprepared for his immediate reaction. By itself, the headline caption "Wonder Woman in Paris" shouldn’t have been that noteworthy, except she wasn’t dressed in her usual star-spangled regalia. The sleek black cocktail dress fit her a little too snugly. Diana was a friend and a colleague, but even Clark had a hard time not noticing she was also a stunning woman. She'd mentioned a desire to get out more to explore Man’s World, but he hadn't realized this was what she had in mind.

Lois noticed, too. "I see your new girlfriend has been busy."

"My what?" Clark swung around. "What on earth makes you think that?" He sounded more defensive than he realized.

"Oh please, you've been fascinated with Wonder Woman ever since she appeared on the scene." Lois pointed out.

"Professional curiosity," Clark countered.

Lois asked. "And that's why your glasses are all foggy, Smallville?"

Clark shifted uncomfortably in his chair, surreptitiously cleaning his glasses. Lois leaned over his shoulder to read the caption. "Paris, huh? She’s at the Kasnian space gala. Aren't they one of the big contributors for the International Space Station?"

"Yes, they are," Clark nodded. He’d heard about this event, but he couldn’t remember the source. Had Diana mentioned it the last time he'd seen her? Maybe he had been reading about the attendees when he was still figuring out how to rewrite that story. Nights like this tended to blur together, especially he was under a tight deadline. The price he sometimes paid for his double life. He might be faster than a speeding bullet, but never felt like he was on the ball for anything else. He wondered if Flash had the same problem.

"King Gustav must have a bottomless bank account to afford both a space program and his daughter," Lois said. "I've heard those Hilton sisters have nothing on Princess Audrey's antics."

"How very catty of you, Lois." While her acerbic wit was part of her charm, Lois always surprised him with the breadth of her knowledge. She always struck him as the type to focus more on the front or the financial pages than the other sections. "I wouldn't have guessed you followed the gossip columns."

Even in those still photographs, Clark could see how uncomfortable Diana looked. She still wasn't used to all the attention she attracted. That discomfort was even more pronounced inside the gala. The photographer had caught Diana when she was surrounded by admirers. For all the confidence she exuded as Wonder Woman, Diana looked like she couldn't decide whether to stay or flee.

"Don't knock them." Lois had leaned around his right shoulder to click through the other images. Clark was too distracted by Diana posing for the camera to move the mouse out of Lois' grasp. She had changed her perfume again. “Sometimes the columns have the best leads. If nothing else, they can tell you who the players are... and hello, speaking of the original player himself...”

Clark's head snapped up. He had been trying not to focus too hard on the photos. How many angles did they need of that black dress? But Diana didn’t show up at events like this that often, so the paparazzi were taking the opportunity to their full advantage by capturing every curve on film. The photographers had also caught Bruce Wayne taking Princess Diana of Themyscira by the hand. Clark couldn’t resist a dig of his own. "I guess your boyfriend was busy too."

"It was never that serious," Lois snapped.

"Not the way I remember it," Clark countered.

"The relationship never would have gone anywhere." Lois peered at the next photograph. "Are they dancing?"

"So it appears," Clark said. "I thought you didn't care."

"I don't," Lois said. "They look good together."

"Hmph, I suppose so," Clark didn’t want to think about that. Bruce dating Lois had been difficult enough to watch. Lois did have a point though. Bruce and Diana looked like they were enjoying themselves. Away from the stress, away from the costumes, just too people hitting it off. He’d have to remember to rib Bruce about his "date" later, if only to see how the other man would react. Probably with a glare and "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Damn." Lois finished, taking her hand off the mouse.

Clark perked up alert. "Something happened?"

"No more photos," Lois said with obvious disappointment. "Wonder why he was there."

"Wayne Tech has its share of space contracts," Clark recalled a line item in Wayne Tech's sizable budget for a certain Watchtower. "Maybe he's just looking after his interests." His friend might have legitimate reasons for visiting Paris. That jogged his memory. At the last meeting, Bruce had mentioned he'd be out of town for a few days on "business". Bruce hadn't specified which business. Leave it to him to work in some extra time with Diana as an added bonus. "Or maybe he was just getting bored with the parties in Gotham and needed a change in scenery." Clark didn't need to cover for Bruce. His reputation wasn't entirely an accident.

Lois laughed. "Sounds like you could use a vacation, too. That story must have had you running all over town."

"You have no idea," Clark said. "I knew the job when I took it, Lois."

"But you still have to leave a little time for yourself," Lois said. "Don't you get out?"

"Oh, I get around," Clark wondered how the conversation had come back to him. Maybe this was Lois' cue for him to drop the subject of Bruce Wayne.

"Sure, you do," Lois teased. "Where?"

"Here and there," Clark replied. "If you haven’t noticed, we've been pretty busy around here."

"Not tonight, we’re not," Lois tossed his coat at him. "You're coming with me, my treat for a change."

Clark asked. "Where are we going?"

"Anywhere that isn't here would be good." Before Clark could complain, Lois said. "The news is pretty dead tonight. If anything breaks, then they can buzz us." He couldn't believe hard charging workaholic Lois Lane, of all people, was suggesting he pack it in for the night. "Are you coming, Smallville? Or do I have to drag you out by your coat?"

"All right, all right," Clark shut down his computer. He knew when he was beat. He struggled into his hat and coat. "I'm coming already."

Lois said. "I've heard that new Chinese place around the corner isn't supposed to be that bad. The playboy and the Amazon can have their fun without us."

That was what worried Clark. He didn't like the smile caught on Bruce's face. It wasn't the usual fake one Bruce put on for the outside world. But he'd have to satisfy his curiosity later.

For now, maybe Lois was right. The world wouldn't end because Superman went out for dinner.


End file.
